


ring pops and marriage proposals

by poetictragedy



Series: thirty prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're six when Scott's mom gets a job offer at a better hospital and decides to move her family to San Francisco, which is a little too far away for the boys' liking. Neither of them want Scott to leave, so Stiles comes up with a plan to keep Scott around: getting married. To a six year old, that seems like an easy fix, but it doesn't work the way they'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ring pops and marriage proposals

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: move.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes you find.... and any misspelling you see in either Scott or Stiles' speech is completely intentional. You know, because kids talk differently and sometimes forget letters. :)

Stiles doesn’t understand. His six year old mind won’t allow him to comprehend why his best friend in the whole wide world has to move all the way to stupid San Francisco. No matter what his parents say, Stiles still doesn’t understand why it’s happening, just that it is and Scott is being taken away from him.

When the day of the big move comes, Melissa drops Scott off at the Stilinski house early in the morning, claiming she needs to do some last-minute packing but, really, all the adults know she’s just giving Scott and Stiles more time together.

As soon as she’s gone, Stiles grabs Scott’s hand and drags him up the stairs, their little feet pounding heavily against them. The other boy is panting behind him and telling Stiles to slow down, he can’t run as fast. 

Stiles just keeps holding his hand and takes him to his bedroom. The race car bed is still messy from the night before and Stiles drags Scott to it, huffing out a quiet breath as he sits down.

“I don’t wan’ go to San — San Fracisco,” Scott mumbles and sniffles, dropping onto the bed beside Stiles, never letting go of his hand. “It’s gonna be  _stupid_!”

A frown tugs at the corners of Stiles’ mouth and he looks at Scott with big, brown eyes. “I don’t want you to go, neither,” he replies before throwing his arms around the other boy, hugging him tightly. “Why can’t you just stay here? Wif me and my mommy and my daddy and — and — ” Stiles sucks in a deep breath to calm himself and continues ” —  _and Teddy_!”

“Cause my mommy would be sad.”

“I’m gonna be sad, too! Your mommy should take me wif you guys,” Stiles declares as he pulls away from Scott, grinning. “My mommy and daddy will let me!”

Scott smiles at the other boy and shakes his head. “I already asked ‘bout that and mommy said no,” he says and frowns.

“They — they can’t take you ‘way if I married you!” Stiles’ voice is breathless and high, his cheeks rosy. “Then they  _gotta_  let us stay together!”

“Boys can’t marry _boys_ , Stiles.”

“Uh-huh!” As he speaks, Stiles gets off the bed and runs over to his desk, climbing onto his chair. He catches his tongue between his teeth and opens the drawer, digging around. It takes him a moment but Stiles eventually finds a ring pop, pulling it out before scrambling off the chair again, grinning. “My mommy — my mommy’s brudder got married to a  _boy,_ ” he says, wrinkling his nose as he opens the package.

Scott watches Stiles, swinging his legs back and forth. “How are we ‘posed to get  _married_?”

“I give you this,” Stiles says, grunting as he finally gets the package open, giving his friend a toothy smile, “and you say yes. We kiss like growned ups do and we’re married.”

“That’s all?” Scott asks, his eyes wide as he holds his hand out, giggling quietly as Stiles slips the ring on. “Are you gon’ ask me?”

A giggle escapes Stiles’ throat and he covers his mouth with both hands, nodding his head. “Scott, will you be marry to me and — and share your aminal cookies with me and — and live here for _ever_?”

“Yeah!” Scott squeals and giggles, wiggling his fingers as he looks down at the ring pop, which just so happens to be cherry — his favourite flavor. 

“Now — now we gotsta kiss like the growned ups and mommy and daddy.” 

Scott makes a face and nods his head before scrambling off the bed, nearly tumbling into Stiles. The two of them giggle and Stiles stands on his tiptoes to press his mouth against Scott’s before pulling back. He grins at the other both and takes his hand, squealing. 

Just at that time, Stiles’ mother comes in and leans against the door frame, smiling at the two boys when they look at her. “What are you two doing, Stiles?”

“Scott and I jus’ got  _married_ _,_ ” Stiles answers in  hushed voice and Scott giggles beside him, nodding. “Now he can stay forever, right?”

“You got married and didn’t even invite your mama to the wedding?” Sophia asks, gasping quietly as she comes in to kneel on the floor beside her son and his best friend. When Stiles apologizes and kisses the tip of her nose, Sophia smiles and ruffles his hair. “It’s okay, honey, just let me come to your next wedding, okay?”

Stiles nods his head and smiles. “I’ma marry Scott ‘gain when I grow up,” he declares and looks at his best friend, smiling. “And — and you can be there, mama. I pwomise!”

“Mrs. Stilinski?” Scott asks, chewing on the edge of his lip. “Can — can I stay here? I don’t wan’ go away, I wanna stay her wif Stiles!”

Pursing her lips, Sophia wraps both boys in her arms and hugs them, sighing heavily. “You have to go with your parents, Scott, or else they’re going to miss you very much. Do you want your mama to miss you, honey?” Scott shakes his head and sniffles. “It’ll be okay. You and Stiles can write to each other and talk on the phone whenever you’re allowed.”

“But - but I don’ wan’ go…” Scott’s voice is quiet and it cracks as he pulls away, clinging to Stiles tightly, the two of them crying quietly together. With a sigh, Sophia moves them into Stiles’ bed and gives them both their teddy bears, tucking them in with a kiss to their foreheads.

She leaves them alone then and doesn’t check on them until lunchtime, when Scott’s mom comes to pick him up. They’re both laying on Stiles’ bed, their hands clasped and foreheads pressed together.

Melissa goes to wake Scott up and he looks at her with big, tearful eyes, sniffling as he clings to Stiles again. The two women look at each other and sigh, Melissa moving to stand at the door with Sophia, the two of them watching their sons interact.

After a few minutes, Scott and Stiles get up, leaving their hands together, tiny fingers tangled. Tears streak both of their cheeks and Stiles sniffles, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand.

“Come on, Scott, we need to go.” Melissa speaks softly and gives them both a smile, watching as they hug each other again. Scott reluctantly lets go of Stiles’ hand and walks over to his mom.

“Wait!” Stiles calls out, huffing as he goes to grab his favourite teddy bear off the bed. He brings it over to Scott and chews on his lower lip, kicking the floor as he holds the stuffed animal out. “Take Teddy wif you,” he says and smiles sadly.

Scott takes the bear and gives a hiccuping sob before throwing himself at Stiles again, holding onto him tightly. “I’m gonna miss you,” he says when he pulls away, sniffing. “Maybe you came come to San Fracisco and see me.”

“I think that would be a great idea,” Sophia murmurs as she comes over to scoop Stiles up, holding him on her hip. “Once you and your mom are settled, we’ll plan a trip to come visit you.” Melissa smiles at them and picks Scott up, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Say goodbye, Scott,” she whispers and Scott looks at Stiles, waving at him. 

Tears stream down Stiles’ face as he clings to his mom and waves back at the other boy. “Bye, Scott. Don’ get married to no one else, kay?”

“I won’t, pwomise.” Scott grins at Stiles and he smiles back, both of them leaning over to hold hands one last time. They drop their hands away after a few seconds and Melissa carries Scott into the hall. She moves down the stairs with Sophia and Stiles on her heels, the only sounds they hear coming from their sniffling children.

Melissa stops at the door and waves to both Sophia and Stiles once more before leaving, carrying Scott out to the car. He peeks over his mom’s shoulder at Stiles and makes Teddy wave to his previous owner.

A few minutes later, the car is backing out of the driveway and Stiles throws a fit, crying into the crook of his mom’s neck and banging his fists against her shoulders. She rubs his back slowly and hums as she carries him into the living room, sitting him down on the couch.

Stiles cries himself to sleep and wakes up when his dad gets home. The sheriff asks how his day was and he tells him all about the wedding and how he and Scott are married. John just smiles and kisses his forehead, asking if he plans on staying married to Scott forever.

And to that, Stiles answers yes.


End file.
